The conventional compact is provided with protruded parts to be latched with each other in both said lid and said case body respectively.
Accordingly, there exists such defects as follows: In the case of opening, a considerable large force is required because of the large rigidity at the opening portion, and troubles often occur because of the complicated constructions of the elasp part.
Especially, though the conventional insertion at the elasp part is firm at first, it becomes weak during the use of long time, whereby there exists such defects as taking much times in opening or closing the lid, opening without reason in time of no use, drying of the stored cosmetics, powder leakage and the like.